


Deflower the Shower

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home, Louis is in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflower the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I enjoy rhymes as much as I enjoy puns. I hope you enjoy! Unbeta'd, so let me know if you catch any mistakes. 
> 
> Follow my on Tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos are bomb.

“Babe,” Harry called, shutting the front door behind him. There was no response, save for the sound of the shower running, and Louis humming softly. Harry grins to himself, quickly stripping off his clothes before walking towards the bathroom. He gently pushes open the bathroom door. 

Harry leans against the open door, watching Louis through the glass shower as Louis soaps up his body, the suds running down his back, over the gentle curve of his bum. 

“I’ve been expecting you,” Louis says without turning around. Harry chuckles before padding over to the shower and slipping inside. He curves himself over Louis’ body; using his height to his advantage he wraps his arms around Louis, pulling him so that Louis is pressed flush to his front. Louis leans his head back against one of Harry’s shoulders, turning his head to press his lips to Harry’s hard, despite the awkward angle. 

Harry’s quick to slip his tongue into Louis’ mouth, before pulling back with a sharp nip to Louis’ bottom lip. Louis hums softly, turning around in Harry’s arms. 

“Missed you today,” he mumbles against Harry’s chest.

“Yeah?”

Louis hums again, gently pressing his hips against Harry, moaning deep in his throat as their cocks brush together. “Missed you real bad,” he sighs. 

Harry presses his lips to Louis’ forehead, before ducking down to press his lips to the curve of Louis’ ear, biting gently, “I missed you too,” he whispers. He places a gentle peck to Louis’ lips before stepping back, taking in the gorgeous wet boy in front of him.

He slips a hand into Louis’ fringe, pushing the hair back. Louis blushes as Harry grasps his chin in one hand, bring the other to brush fingers across the line of his nose, the arch of his cheekbone to the curve of his lips. He can’t help but press another kiss to Louis’ lips. 

Harry then moves his hands down to stroke the bulge of Louis’ biceps, running the palms up his hands up over his shoulders and down his chest, taking a second to tug on his nipples gently, smirking as Louis shudders.

“What’re you doing?” Louis asks quietly, but Harry just shushes him. 

“Just let me –“ He trails off as he brings his palms to smooth over Louis’ hips and down over the curve of Louis’ bum. He steps closer, “Is there anywhere in particular that you missed me?” Louis can’t help but grin, digging his teeth into Harry’s collarbone. 

“Maybe,” Louis giggles.

With one hand gripping Louis’ arse, he slides the other between Louis’ cheeks, brushing his fingers against Louis’ hole. He groans at the slickness, dipping two fingers into Louis’ hole.

“Like I said, was expecting you,” Louis giggles, sighing at the gentle stretch of Harry’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole. “Want you –‘ he whimpers as Harry pushes his fingers in deeper, “So bad,” he finishes.

“I know you do, Lou. Couldn’t even wait for me, huh? Slicked yourself up and fingered yourself open without me,” Harry bites into Louis shoulder, sucking a mark into the indents from his teeth. “What’d it feel like?” 

Louis groans, “I think your the expert,” he shudders, hole clenching as Harry brushes against his prostate. 

“Tell me,” Harry says. 

Louis takes a deep breath; “Smooth, tight, always tight at first –“. 

“How many fingers?” Harry interrupts. 

“Two, I like the stretch, the burn, a reminder that there’s more coming,” Louis replies, grasping Harry’s cock in his hand, squeezing gently before tugging slowly. “That I need to open more for your cock, god,” he clenches his eyes shut as Harry jabs against his prostate deliberately. “Unh,” he grunts, “After a bit I added a third finger –“.

“Like this?” Harry asks, as he pulls out and presses back in with three. Louis nods, knees shaking a bit as he leans more of his bodyweight against Harry.

“Y-yeah, then I, I spread my fingers a bit, to stretch me m-more,” he whimpers again as Harry spreads his fingers, stretching Louis’ hole, testing the give. “And then –“, he cuts off against Harry’s chest, removing his hand from Harry’s cock, he ruts his hips against Harry’s, moaning.

“And then I came home,” Harry finishes as he slides his fingers from Louis’ hole. He grasps Louis’ arms and brings them up around his own shoulders before gripping under Louis’ bum, lifting him into the air. He presses Louis against the wall of the shower as Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist. 

Louis reaches behind and under to grab Harry’s cock and bring it to his hole, he rubs the head against his opening a few times, they both groan in unison as the head of Harry’s swollen cock catches on his hole. 

Louis all but sighs as Harry finally presses in in one unyielding push, only stopping when buried balls deep, he allows Louis to adjust. 

After a few moments Louis’ shifts his hips, pressing down into Harry’s cock, so he shifts in a bit deeper. Harry groans, harshly sucking a mark into Louis’ neck as he draws back, slamming his hips into Louis, driving his cock in deep and hard.

Louis cries out at the brutal pace that Harry sets; pressed tightly against the wall he grinds down towards the sharp snaps of Harry’s hips.

The sounds they make echo in the shower, from Louis’ gasps to Harry’s groans, that slick sound of Harry’s cock sliding in and out of Louis’ hole, the sounds of skin slapping against skin. 

Louis’ tangles his fingers into the hair at the base of Harry’s neck, tugging sharply as Harry groans. 

“Feel so good, Lou, always feel so good,” Harry mutters, “so tight.”

Louis squirms, breathing harshly as Harry hammers into his prostate. His cock is hard, pressed between his and Harry’s abs, just enough friction that he feels the familiar wave of an upcoming orgasm roll through him, shuddering down his spine, tugging low in his stomach. 

“Fuck – Harry, so close, just –“ Louis gasps again as Harry presses him harder against the shower wall, Harry cocks driving in that much harder, that much deeper, sliding against his prostate. 

Harry’s thrusts start to lose their harsh rhythm when Louis’ comes, cock jerking between their stomachs as ropes of cum coat their skin, smearing between them as Harry bites into Louis’ neck again, muffling his groans as he thrusts in deep, eyes clenching tight as he comes in Louis. 

Harry shifts his hips lightly, thrusting in and out as he soften, until Louis whimpers at the oversensitivity. 

Harry helps Louis bring his legs back down to the ground, carefully keeping him upright as Louis regains movement. Once Louis is safely on his own feet, Harry holds Louis’ flushed cheeks in his hands, dipping down to kiss him long and deep, tongue sliding through parted lips. Louis hums into the kiss, biting gently on Harry’s tongue. 

“Love you,” Harry says, when he finally pulls back. He swipes his fingertips through the cum on his and Louis’ stomach, before bringing them up to press against Louis’ lips. 

Louis rolls his eyes, but makes sure to hollow out his cheekbones as he sucks Harry’s fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste of himself. 

“So amazing,” Harry says, placing a kiss to indent of Louis’ cheekbone.


End file.
